


Nobody Else Out Here (that I Wanna Know)

by sa7vrn



Series: hivemind/aloha splatoon take risks - the collection [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: (almost!), Angst with a Happy Ending, But he doesn't know that, Delusions, Diver is here too but he's barely relevant so i'm not tagging him, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mind Control, Panic Attacks, Robbery, as deemed by myself because too many of you are weird about it, implied trauma, not used in the way you'd expect AND the way we all deserve to see it used, the thing he's looking for doesn't exist actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa7vrn/pseuds/sa7vrn
Summary: Aloha doesn't get robbed!
Relationships: Hivemind/Aloha (Splatoon)
Series: hivemind/aloha splatoon take risks - the collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117100
Kudos: 9





	1. Stop Chasing People into Alleyways because People Will See It, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on the pool party fic between these two but sometimes i just wanna make it deeper than it needs to be. no pool necessary!
> 
> be warned for talk of delusions and trauma responses and all that--a lot of that talk in particular is heavily based on the kinds of stuff i cycle through with my illness. it's unfortunate, but i like writing stuff down about it!

"You can't have your weapons out here."

If there were people in Inkopolis that needed to catch someone a little too slippery for them, they were free to take out whatever weapon kits they wanted to get an advantage--if they could get away with it. With all the signs around stating that you can't use anything from a Splattershot to a suspicious-looking, weapons-grade "umbrella" outside of Turf War-designated areas, Hivemind figured the city folk would get more creative. But they didn't get more creative, they didn't heed the warnings, and they thought they could get away with taking something that wasn't theirs.  


But, well, they didn't do that, either. So, here they all were: Aloha was cornered in an alleyway by two...frankly unintelligent Inklings, and behind them stood Aloha's knight in shining, silver ink. Hivemind blocked the exit to the street, and at a first glance, he seemed relaxed. His antenna twitched at every little noise, every subtle change in expression from the three squids standing before him. Daylight was still around, but the sun had just begun setting below the horizon on a calm winter's evening. It wouldn't be long before nighttime fully closed in, so these two...they probably wanted to get this done later. Hive didn't know the full story, but he could ask Aloha later. He was the only important one here besides himself, truth be told.

"So," Hivemind began again, after no response, "will you set them aside, please?"

One inkling, a long-haired man with an odd mauve color to his ink and Splash-o-matic in his grasp, was the second to speak as everyone turned to the hero of the day. "Hah! You're that _shithead_ that thought he could just take the world in his own dirty little hands with that Fest! How long ago was it-"

"July 21st of 2019 was when it ended. 548 days ago." Any smile Hivemind had plastered on faded by now; any polite, informing nature that was visible before was replaced with a cold stare. They might have not been able to see his eyes, but they didn't need to. They still felt that piercing glare. It's the kind of rigidness he slips into anytime a failure of his gets brought up, Aloha noticed. They had been together for long enough that it was pretty obvious. Hivemind's shoulders would raise, maybe his arms would cross. He'd close himself off.

"Betcha still feel bad about it, huh?" the man snapped back. "Poor guy, maybe you should have been _obsessing_ over something _possible_." As he snarled out his insult, his partner in crime flinched, their eyes wide as they glanced between everyone involved, and dropped their Inkbrush. It was obvious that this Inkling, much more timid than their counterpart despite the former's fiery-red ink, _really_ disagreed with the situation and _really wanted to get out of here._

Another one of Aloha's bright ideas popped into his head, and while his captors' backs were turned, he raised his head to get his boyfriend's attention, then cocked his head towards the frightened squid, motioning for Hive to take the hint. Everything registered between the two, and the plan went into action.

Hivemind grinned towards the Splash-user. "Well, it doesn't matter now, but now that you mention it again..." Antenna suddenly ringing to life, he locked gazes with the other attacker, and, much to both of their surprise, they broke out of it. This must've been terrifying. They didn't want to be involved from the beginning, did they? Well, it didn't matter. Aloha saw the familiar open-armed pose from Hivemind, but he didn't strike it quickly, like before. It was slower. Deliberate, maybe? He...he was really trying not to scare them, wasn't he?

" **Hey,** " was all they heard at first, and they froze. " **I won't hurt you. You're safe. Take it easy, and get out of here.** " It was weird hearing such a gentle command, but it was all they needed to gather their weapon and hightail it out of the alley, passing Hive with not so much as a glance back. Despite it being spoken aloud, that command bore down to their core--and all things considered, they weren't unhappy about that development.

Of course, the ex-cohort-turned-lone-idiot was _very_ unhappy! "G-get back here!" he shouted, his tentacles flaring in brightness for a moment and rushing forward. You can't just fu-"

" **They can. They just did!** " Hivemind interrupted, waves changing targets. " **You're not going to, yet, though. Listen.** " Aloha let loose a giggle out of nerves, a response to fear he's been _told_ isn't anything to be ashamed of, but he still _is_ ashamed of, and clamped his mouth shut with both hands. He had been trying to keep himself silent the entire time to let things run their course...but it seemed like they no longer paid him any mind. _Heh, good one Aloha,_ the damsel in distress thought. He saw what may have been a bigger threat from the start walk slowly towards his assailant, the signature pose fading and turning into the stiff demeanor seen before. His weapon clattered to the ground, all light fading from his tentacles.

...God, what was he _saying_ to the poor guy? He kept trying to talk back, seemingly to himself as whatever Hivemind was zeroing in on was all happening mentally. It felt like an hour passed (probably for everyone but the one in control, Aloha mused) before whatever connection was made snapped like a twig. The two Inklings in front of him looked as if they came to after dozing off, and--

"...Hey, what were you doing again?" Hivemind asked, much calmer than before. "I think you said something about 'fuckin' gettin' outta here.'"

With that, the man made a break for it, not once looking back, not even for his weapon that he dropped to the ground moments before.


	2. Stop Doing That One Thing You Do, Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Time gets scary!

Aloha offered to let Hivemind crash at his place that night, especially considering the huge favor only a couple hours prior. Being such an extroverted guy, he was always happy to have people over, and he often brought friends home whenever he wanted. The rest of Pink Team didn't mind at first, but lately, they were getting fed up with things, and this habit of their captain was one of them. All four of them tried not to pin the blame on each other, and they always gave each other the benefit of a doubt. After all, what good was a team that didn't trust each other?

"It's not a huge deal, guys," Aloha said, waving his hand dismissively as he walked past Diver, Hivemind hooked under his arm and in tow. He was taller than Aloha and carrying a rather large bag, but that didn't stop him from looking down to the floor, not piping up once during the argument. As soon as he was guided through the house, all it took was a raised eyebrow from Diver that told Hive that _mayyybe_ this wasn't his turf. It was too late to argue, but he was along for the ride now.

"Sure," Diver replied, visible eye-rolling in progress, "it isn't. By the way, I didn't know you were into th--"

"Don't fuckin' start, dude."

It wasn't hard for Diver to guess that they both hated those kinds of claims, and seeing Hivemind's antenna flick backwards like a cornered animal and the way Aloha cut him off, he confirmed that assumption. His smirk didn't fade once, and he called out to the two as they walked down the hall, a little ditty to his tone. "Okayyy, lemme know if you two need anythiiing~."

* * *

"Something tells me I shoulda introduced you to them earlier," Aloha hummed, as he moved his head to touch his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I suppose."

That didn't seem like a positive response. His head raised again, looking towards Hive. He was resting his head on his hand, the couch's armrest being in proper use (for once), and staring ahead at the television with a blank expression. Aloha put on a movie he enjoyed, earlier; he claimed it was about "some of those things you see models for in Shellendorf," but they both had to wonder if any of these creature actually existed.

"...Say, do you think those star-shaped leaves actually do anything for a squid?"

"..."

"God, are you like...okay?" Aloha asked, worry in his tone.

"No, but I don't want to talk about it, thank you." Hivemind's antenna glowed in a rhythm, as if breathing with him. Aloha...didn't think he'd seen that pattern before, but who knows what else they can do.

"Hivey, it's fine, really. They're just joking around! They do that all the time!"

With that, Hivemind perked up. Something about that wasn't fine. Aloha was either lying to him, or lying to himself. That wasn't fine. "All the time..?" Hive slowly stood, letting Aloha readjust so he wouldn't fall on his pretty little face, and started pacing around the room. "How long has 'all the time' been, Aloha? Rough estimate."

"U-uh, ever since we met...?" Aloha responded, glancing nervously up to his boyfriend. What was he concerned about? The lights on his antenna looked like they were breathing faster, but he was probably just imagining it. Hopefully. "We tease each other a lot, and about a lot, too."

"Can you name any topics?" Hivemind looked out the window as he paced, putting a finger to his chin.

"Uuuuuh." Aloha stifled a chuckle. "Maybe? I joke a lot about how they think they should all dress kinda the same? Same shirt and everything? And Diver's always talking about how I'm the odd one out, I guess. And the Disco Ball Dance thing from a few years ago, too."

He saw the only other figure in the room stiffen while he spoke. He stopped pacing, and he saw his mouth twitch into a snarl for a moment, but he covered it up with his raised hand. The breathing lights turned erratic. Aloha tried to make a pattern out of how they glowed, but it seemed like they were doing the same: looking for any rhythm to grab onto. It was...kinda scary. In a lot of sci-fi stories Mask would tell him about, the machines in the plots would be touted as some perfect, truly flawless thing, but then they inevitably malfunction (which Mask says is way too cliche, by the way). He hated to be reminded of those things in this moment, but he couldn't drown that thought out right now.

"Aloha..." Hivemind whispered, an odd warble to his tone. "They're not just excluding you, are they?"

"Huh?! No, of course not! They're better than that, I've known them for long enough!"

Hivemind laughed at that, mouth still covered. "Hey, I said that once! A few times, actually." Aloha laughed too, although it was weaker than he'd like to admit. "Just so you know, I heard about the Disco Ball Dance thing."

"Y-you did?"

" **I'm not as stupid as your fuckin' friends and everyone else in this goddamn city thinks.** " All light faded from the antenna with that remark. Despite that, the room felt far too heavy for comfort. The two knew they were in for a hell of a time, and emotions were running too high to stop it easily.

"Hehehhheyyy, buddy!" Aloha giggled. "I-it's not like that, I totally promise!" He stood up shakily, trying to look like he's taking this as seriously as he _is._ An attempt to walk towards Hivemind with a warm embrace led nowhere. Any time one took a step forward, one took a step back. He saw Hive put his hand, previously covering his mouth, to the top of his head. It looked like he was doing some weird...pat-down thing. It wasn't exactly the cleanest execution of the movement either: he saw how jittery he was, even from across the room.

" **I.**..sorry. I don't want to s- **scare** you or anything. It's **fine.** " Hivemind's hands got shaky while saying some of those words. "This isn't your fault. Um- uh, let's see..." He darted towards the bag he brought with him, unzipping it and rummaging through it haphazardly. "C'mon, I think it's-I think it's in this pocket maybe hopefully."

Aloha took a step forward, finally able to close the distance with Hivemind's back turned. "What are you...looking for?"

"The thing. Uh, the...thing." Hive waved one hand in a circle, similar to how Aloha dismissed Diver earlier. He was trying to think of what to call this 'Thing,' but despite having a clear image of it in his head, he couldn't describe it. He just knew that it meant a lot to him. "Y'know...things? Things you like. You like things." He felt his body lose its shape while he spoke, tentacles drooping a bit. He looked back to Aloha, who was closer to him than they both expected, and as the Pink Team's spunky captain gave a slow nod and a smile, Hive continued looking through his bag.

"Is it someth- **I don't think I have it,** " Aloha stuttered, almost sounding robotic near the end.  
What...what the _fuck was that?!_

" **Sorry!** Sorry sorry sorry sorry Ididn'mean'adothat." Hivemind's headgear slowed their whirring, something that neither of them noticed until it was too late. Tears immediately started flowing out from under the shades. Fuck, Aloha was going to be so fucking mad fuck this is over fuck. "Sorry-haha-sorrysorrysorryiwon'dothatsorry--"

All it took was a hand pressed gently to his back to get Hivemind to shut up. It was a firm feeling, and he was ready for any kind of sudden grip on his clothes until he then felt the firmness slowly move up and down, right along the middle of his back. It...was this okay to relax into? Aloha saw his partner's shoulders droop little by little, and that's when he really caught a good glimpse of all the little trembles he missed from afar. He didn't like seeing anyone like this, but when you get a guy like Hive into a mood where this is all he can seem to do, it's...hard.

"It's okay, buddy. I love you, and that's not changing. Not right now, not ever. If you can't find your thing in there, I'll help you back up and we can watch something else. Okay?"

"S...s-sssuuure..." The shuffling of fabric, plastic and metal of whatever was in Hive's bag continued. The only other noises in the room were sniffling from the two of them.

Oddly enough, the television seemed to have shut off on its own at some point, and they noticed that the movie was paused right were it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever cry writing your own fic  
> also yes there's a Land Before Time reference in here. tree stars, bitch


End file.
